The present invention relates to measurement of pressures in an industrial processes. More specifically, the present invention relates to measuring a pressure with quartz crystal.
Industrial processes are used in the manufacturing and transport of many types of materials. In such systems, it is often required to measure different types of pressure within the process. One type of pressure which is frequently measured is a differential pressure which is the pressure difference between one point in the process and another point in the process. For example, the differential pressure across an orifice plate in a tube containing a flow of process fluid is related to the flow rate of the fluid. Differential pressures can also be used, for example, to measure height of a process fluid in a tank or other container.
In such industrial processes, the pressure sensors are typically contained in, or coupled to, a pressure transmitter which is located at a remote location and transmits the pressure information back to a centralized location such as a control room. The transmission is frequently over a process control loop. For example, a two wire process control loop is often used in which two wires are used to carry both information as well as power to the transmitter. Wireless communication techniques may also be used.
In many process installations, it is also desirable to measure an absolute or gauge pressure, herein referred to a “line pressure”, of the process. This information can be used, for example, to provide more accurate flow measurements by including changes in density of the process fluid in the flow calculations. Typically, the additional pressure measurement requires an additional pressure sensor coupled to the process fluid. For example, an additional pressure transmitter can be deployed which includes a line pressure sensor and coupled to the two wire process control loop.